Why did he have to leave!
by I Love Shy Girls
Summary: In the middle of rewriting or maybe just getting rid of.
1. Chapter 1

A large parade was heading down the street of the leaf village. The select ninjas of the hidden village of the leaf were heading out to fight in a giant battle.

"Naruto you can't go ok" yelled Sakura "Why can't I" yelled Naruto "You can't go because we don't want you to die" Sakura was beginning to cry "Who's we?" Naruto turned to look at Sakura

"I don't want you to go either." Ino was standing in the door way with watery eyes. "I have to go, I have to serve my village." Naruto put his hand on Sakura's shoulder. The door opened on the other side of the room and Hinata walked in. "Naruto please don't go." Hinata was balling her eyes out.

"Naruto hurry up it is time to go die" a cheerful voice came from behind Hinata. "oh Lee its you" Naruto turned to him and grabbed his bags from a chair. "Naruto you have to promise that you will come back" Sakura hugged Naruto from behind as she started to cry even harder. "Naruto!" Hinata and Ino ran and also hugged Naruto tight.

Lee walked over and grabbed Naruto by the sleeve "Lets go man Kakashi is waiting for us" The two left the room and headed for the gate. Hinata fell to the floor balling whispering Naruto's name over and over for Lee saying time to go die had put her over the edge.

Scene: Hokage Tower

"What Naruto is going to the fight as well!" Tsunade was screaming. "Yes he has decided to go" shizune was standing there giving Tsunade the news.

Scene: Front Gate

"This should be interesting" Kakashi was standing with Lee, Naruto, and Iruka. "This will be a tough one" Naruto said to Iruka. Iruka nodded.

One day later on the battlefield

"Where the hell is Naruto" Iruka was running all over. "I found him" yelled Kakashi. Everyone ran to Kakashi. Naruto's limp body was laying on the ground with a Kunai in his chest. "Naruto" Iruka picked him up in his arms. "Wait he is still alive" Iruka felt a pulse under Naruto's neck.

Another day later

The mass of Ninja had arrived at the front gate of the Leaf village.

Behind them trailed caskets for the fallen. The people who hadn't gone were all standing on the sides of the streets looking for their loved ones. As the caskets rolled by Sakura began crying as she saw a casket with Naruto's name on it. The others but Hinata were all there taking care of Sakura except for little Hinata who was in her room where she had been since Naruto left.

Iruka stepped up to Kakashi "Hey Kakashi when should we let Naruto out of that casket and take him to the hospital?" "Right now we need to take his casket to Tsunade so she can help him" Kakashi and Iruka grabbed the casket and left the parade of ninja. "What happened to him" Tsunade opened the casket while punching Kakashi and Iruka in the face. "He is in trouble. Why did you put him in a casket." "Well Tsunade we did it to hide him from all the damn girls that are after him hoping he would come home or we would have everyone of them here right now." "Iruka think about what you just said. Now all those girls are heartbroken that Naruto is "Dead" and are all probably home balling and wait till Hinata finds out then we will have to protect her to make sure she doesn't try anything stupid" Tsunade picked Naruto up and left to take him to the Hokage tower where he would stay till fully recovered.

**_Sorry this chapter is short but the next couple will be a lot longer than this! :)_**


	2. Time to start

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto**

Chapter 2

Sakura was walking up the stairs toward the Hokage tower. "Out of the way" she screamed at the guards who just stepped out of the way

"Tsunade!" Sakura walked into the Hokage's room. "Sakura you have to leave" Tsunade stood up. Sakura looked over and let out a scream. "Why is Naruto on your couch, he is supposed to be dead" She fell to her knees

"Sakura you can't tell anyone till we know he is going to survive" Tsunade reached out for her but Sakura got up and ran to Naruto weeping over his limp body.

"Naruto?" They both turned to see a beautiful blond in the door way. "Ino why are you here" Tsunade had stepped between Naruto's body and her. "Naruto isn't dead?" Ino started to walk towards him.

"Ino please he isn't doing well, you and Sakura should leave so he can finish healing or he will die." Tsunade had tears in her eyes. "Yes Hokage" Ino bowed and grabbed Sakura and led her out of the room.

Tsunade slumped in a chair next to the couch where Naruto's body laid. "Tsunade, you know this isn't going to be easy on anyone" Kakashi stepped out of the shadows.

"I know but he is going to have to leave for a while whether the village knows or not." Tsunade stood up and walked to Kakashi handing him a bag containing Naruto's stuff. "Please take him to the nearest inn and have him awake their in one day"

Kakashi bowed and lifted Naruto from the couch and shouldered him. He jumped out of the window leaving the tower.

Kakashi was about to leave the village when he noticed someone was following him. He knew it was the blonde girl that cared so much for Naruto.

Ino was hot on Kakashi's tail as he arrived at the selected inn. Ino hid in the trees to the left of the inn.

Kakashi entered the inn and took Naruto to the room where he laid him on the bed and sat his belongings on the table. "You can come out now Ino… I know you are there" Ino walked out of the hallway and walked into the living room.

"Why did you bring him here?" Ino had tears in her eyes hoping she wouldn't hear what she thought he would say. "We are taking him to a small village where he can heal a lot better."

"Don't lie to me you perverted ass!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs. "Tell me the truth please" Ino had fallen too her knees crying into her lap.

Kakashi stood and answered "He isn't going to survive so we are taking him to a place where he can get some medicine to ease his pain" Kakashi grabbed Ino and sat her on the couch near the door.

"Ino you should head back to the village" Kakashi stood up and walked to the door. "No I want to be there for Naruto" Ino stood up and walked to the bedroom. "Ino no if you wake him he will be under extreme pain!" Ino froze as she heard those words.

She turned and headed for the door and left for the village with a single tear falling down her cheek

SCENE: Small village hospital not far from the Village hidden in the Leaf.

As a doctor injected Naruto with the medicine he screamed so loud it rang through the whole country. Ino woke up from her deep sleep, she knew what had happened. Sakura and Hinata both woke since they were having a sleepover to help Hinata with the death of her love.

"Hinata did you hear that. It sounded like Naruto" Sakura sat up and got out of bed and got dressed. "Sakura what if Naruto is still alive." Hinata was doing the same as Sakura

"Hinata I need to tell you something…. I saw Naruto's body the other day and he was still alive" "WHAT!" Hinata screamed at Sakura. "You didn't tell me something so important." Hinata was shaking.

They both heard a knock at the door and Sakura walked over and opened it surprised to see a crying Ino standing there. "Ino why are you crying?" Sakura grabbed her by the shoulders "He isn't dead Sakura"

Scene change: Inn where Naruto is at.

Naruto's body was engulfed in chakra flames coming from the demon within him. "What the hell is this" Kakashi was standing a few feet from where Naruto's body lay. The doctor had already fled the room. Naruto's eyes shot open as his body started to fight off the medicine he had been given. The chakra flames dissipated and Naruto sat up on the bed.

"What the hell was that" Naruto was sitting there with a puzzled look on his face. "Kakashi what the hell were you trying to do to me" Kakashi stood up from where he was and walked over to him. "We just gave you medicine." Naruto got off the bed and walked over to where the couch was and sat down. "So know what Kakashi" Kakashi pulled up a chair and started to explain to Naruto on how he couldn't go back to the village until he had total control over the Kyuubi. "So I can't see anyone until I have complete control over every aspect of it." Kakashi stood up and grabbed a bottle of sake and sat back down. "Naruto now you need to listen to the last part, When you go back Tsunade will decide whether you are fit to be Hokage… in thought you have to form at least a team or two of ninja to follow you and help you take your position as the people of the village will not be happy at you becoming Hokage.".

Kakashi got up from his chair and got on one knee in front of Naruto. "Allow me to be the first to join you Naruto" Kakashi removed his headband and threw in a trash can and put on an eye patch.

Naruto smiled "Kakashi you are now my right hand man" Kakashi stood and left heading for his own room "Rest up Naruto for tomorrow we must leave to start the search and your training" Naruto nodded and headed to the bed to sleep.

**Well that is it for chapter 2. This is going to have a large amount of new characters along with old ones from the original series.**


	3. Reunion and a team formed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto which you should all know**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto awoke to the sun peeking in thru the window. He got up and headed for where his new outfit sat. He slid his pajamas off and slipped on a pair of sleek black workout pants, a tight fitting orange t-shirt, and a black leather jacket with the collar up, and finally a pair of fingerless gloves.

A knock came from the door. "Hey Naruto are you ready to go?" Naruto walked to the door and opened it and saw Kakashi standing dressed in black sweats, a green shirt, and his mouth instead of the mask was wrapped in bandages. He also was wearing a black headband that covered his eye.

"Lets go Kakashi" Naruto walked out and Kakashi followed him. "So where are we headed next?" Naruto and his companion started down a long path headed for Wave country. "There has been rumors of a ninja team in Wave that is quite skilled." Kakashi smiled under the bandages. "Wave it is then, hey we can stop in on our friends there." he started to think back to all those years ago when team 7 had escorted the bridge builder Tanzana. Of course Naruto was now 19 year old man not the young boy that they would remember.

Scene change: Konoha at the training grounds.

Standing there was a few of Naruto's close friends. Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru stood all packed and ready to head for Wave. Also Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten stood in front of the boys trying to convince them not to go. "Why do you guys have to go" Sakura was almost angry with them for leaving. "We are going to meet Kakashi-sensei in wave for a year long mission ok". "I don't see why you guys have to go… Why not someone else" Ino was almost crying now that Naruto was gone and now these three were leaving

"Well we have to go girls" Kiba smiled and turned towards the gate. "Goodbye you guys" Sakura waved along with the other girls as the three were walking out the gates.

Scene Change: About a mile out of the village where the ninja were staying.

"So how many ninja do I need Kakashi?" Naruto was smiling. "I would say 10 at the minimum and 20 is what I recommend though" Kakashi was right on the heels of his new boss. " I think 10 will be good, plus some of the ninja from the village would probably back me" Naruto turned to Kakashi waiting for his advice. " Well you already have three so far" Kakashi smiled under the bandages. "Who Kakashi?" Naruto was puzzled. "Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru are already on there way to join us" Kakashi was smirking knowing he was ahead of the game by sending the three ninja the letters.

"Well I guess that is good. Nice work Kakashi" Naruto sat on a rock "Lets rest for awhile". Kakashi found a log to sit on. "So what have you heard about these ninja here in Wave?" Naruto was watching his ex sensei. "Well there are three, two have been together for a long time, and then there is there teammate who you already know" Kakashi was waiting for his bosses surprised look. "Who?" Naruto was surprised at what he had said.

"Well he has a very feminine face and he…" Kakashi was cut off. "You can't mean…..H-Haku" Naruto's eyes were wide with shock at what he had just heard. "Yes Naruto, that is what I heard" Kakashi stood up and started to walk down the path. Naruto instantly jumped up and headed after Kakashi. "Well then I guess there is no time to waste eh."

After a long day of walking the two had arrived in the village. They both walked in the door leading to their new room for the time while they were in Wave.

"Hey! Kakashi lets go find these ninja" Naruto was overly excited to find the three. "They are already here Naruto" Kakashi opened the door and three ninja walked in and took seats around the room.

Naruto bowed in respect when he was tackled by one of the ninjas. "Wah!" Naruto fell to the ground then he noticed who had tackled him hugging him tightly. "Haku it really is you" Naruto hugged the figure back. They both stood up and brushed themselves off. "Naruto they are here to hear our proposition." Kakashi took a seat next to Naruto's chair. "You will have to wait till later Naruto to catch up with our old friend" Kakashi laid his eyes on the three ninja. Naruto pouted and sat down.

One hour later

"So it is decided" Naruto leaned back in his chair "We will spar and if you feel I am fit to be a Hokage you will join me." The three ninja nodded to Naruto. "So what are you names anyways?" Naruto had been wondering it for awhile. The first of the three stood and removed his mask. "My name is Rei Kaji" The ninja sat back down. The next one stood "My name is Kai Rejmont" He bowed and sat down. Haku stood and bowed. "I already know who you are thank you Haku" Naruto was smiling at the very feminine boy. "It is nice to meet both of you, so shall we get going." All of the ninja nodded and headed for the clearing they had selected for the sparring.

"So who will I be sparring against?" Naruto had taken off his coat and was ready to go. "I am going to face you" Kai stepped forward removing his pack. "Sounds good" Naruto couldn't wait for the sparring.

The two began the fight. Naruto had started off by attacking first. The two fought for a good ten minutes and decided that hand to hand was not going to cut it. "Raikou Kantsuu (Lightning Pierce)" Kai had jumped in the air and fired of a beam of lightning. Naruto dodged and started doing hand signs. "Kage Shuriken" a dart created from the shadows formed and was sent after Kai. Kai dodged and attacked again. The battle continued for another 10 minutes and they both decided the next jutsu would be the last one.

Naruto smiled as he remembered one of his most powerful jutsu ever. He flashed a few signs and said "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu " 10 shadow clones appeared. Naruto smiled and started to flash more hand signs.

"What the hell" Kai launched himself with a kunai in hand and made for a last attack. "Harem no jutsu" Naruto and his clones transformed into 21 naked women. All of the spectators along with kai were launched back after having gigantic nose bleeds.

"What the hell was that!?" All of the shinobi yelled in unison. Naruto transformed back to his normal self and his clones poofed. "Hahaha that was my harem no jutsu you perverts." Naruto was rolling on the ground then he stood up "So what do you say Kai, will you join me" Naruto stuck his hand out to him. Kai took it and stood up "Yes. You are definitely worthy of being Hokage" they both smiled and then started to laugh.

"hey what is going on here guys?" Everyone turned to see the three ex Konoha ninja standing in front of them. "Hey guys" Naruto smiled as he saw them arrive. Naruto walked to Kakashi and said "So I guess this makes six of us, right Kakashi".

"I guess so Naruto" Kakashi smiled, "Hey lets go back to the inn and catch up. Ok guys" Naruto was standing near the road. "Ya!" all the ninja yelled in unison. All the ninja headed for the inn to celebrate the newly formed team.

**A/N: Ok guys review my story please…. I am writing as fast I can and trying to update it all. Oh yes I made up a jutsu or two there but who cares. Chapter 4 will becoming soon**


End file.
